31 August 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-08-31 ; Comments *Peel's 65th (and final) birthday was on Monday 30 August, and he makes many references to the celebrations during the show. The date of this show was also the occasion of his 30th wedding anniversary. He writes about the weekend in more detail in 'Margrave Of The Marshes' (p. 110-2). *Start of show: "As you might imagine, a fairly chaotic weekend this weekend, it having been my birthday and our wedding anniversary on consecutive days. We had a big party at home on Monday night, to which the Radio One crew were obviously invited. Some of them came along. It was a good party, wasn't it?' (addressed to Louise Kattenhorn, presumably-SIG) 'Camera Obscura played, and also my favourite local band, local to Stowmarket. Not the Vaults, although I love them very much, but a band called Partly Soiled.' (N.B. In 'Margrave', he refers to them as 'Slightly Soiled', and states that they are his second favourite band after the Fall.) 'Loads of presents, and an astonishing amount of red wine has been given to me, enough to keep me going probably to the end of the month, perhaps even to the middle of October. Vast quantities of red wine, and none of it of course will be consumed during this programme, but I will play you one or two of the records that I got as presents." Sessions *Darren Styles, one and only session. Recorded at artist's own studio, date unknown. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(The end of the 11 p.m. news)'' *Youngstar: 'Technique (12")' (DDJs Productions) *A.S.T: 'Work (EP-Die Monitr Batss/A.S.T)' (Dim Mak) *Delgados: 'I Fought The Angels (CD-Universal Audio)' (Chemikal Underground) *Skitty: 'One Cut (12")' (Wildstyle Recordings) :(JP: 'Once again, I owe you an apology for the fact that Thursday night's programme (26 August 2004) didn't work out. On this occasion, it wasn't me, it wasn't the BBC's equipment or anything wrong in the studio at Peel Acres. The suspicion is that it was something to do with the BT line...something strange, mysterious and dark. But we'll get to the bottom of it. Or maybe we won't.') *Burning Skies: 'Murder By Means of Existence (LP-Murder by Means of Existence)' (Lifeforce) *Shitmat: 'Theme From The 1988 Morris Dance Massacre (CD-Full English Breakfest)' (Planet Mu) :(JP: 'You'd think he'd be absolutely certifiable, wouldn't you? But when he came into the studio this time last week, he seemed like a perfectly normal kind of geezer.') *Horace Andy: 'Don't Try To Use Me (7")' (Gorgan) :(JP: 'As I mentioned, it was my birthday over the weekend, and I got loads and loads of extraordinary presents, you know, from family and friends and so forth, and I was enormously grateful for all of those as well. One of the very best of them, though, I have to admit, was an assemblage put together by Louise, Hermeet and mark from this programme, and lots of kind of greetings cards that they'd got from various bands that had done sessions for the programme, and from people who work here at Radio One, and put them all in a scrapbook and things, and in the very front of the scrapbook was an acetate with a couple of tracks on it which will be available only on this acetate....and therefore available, really, only to me, when it comes right down to it. See if you can guess which two bands are featured on this acetate. I'm going to play you one of the tracks, and it shouldn't take you too long, I think, to work out who this is.') *Fall: 'Job Search (12")' (VIP HML Dub) This track is listed in 'The Peel Sessions' as part of the session #24, recorded 2004-08-04 and first broadcast 12 August 2004. Peel does not mention this, however. The track was eventually released on the six-CD box set The Fall: The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Sanctuary, 2005). For further details, see Fall: Sessions. :(JP: 'If you want to hear that again, you'll have to come round to my house. That's probably rather a reckless thing to say - forget I said that. But that part of my birthday present and my thanks to Louise, Hermeet and Mark, and of course to the band as well for sorting that out - amazing. And I'll play you the other side of that possibly later in the programme, if I don't talk too much.') *Darren Styles: 'In The Mix (The Theme/Still The One/Thugboy/Getting Better/Crackwhore/Cutting Deep)' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well, that'll do very nicely indeed. I understand I've got a bulletin to tell me that that was going down very well in our kitchen at Peel Acres.') *Atomic Mosquitos: 'Let's Make the Water Turn Black (Compilation CD-Lemme Take You To The Beach)' (Cordelia) (JP: 'Frank Zappa surf style.') *Vladislav Delay: 'Ledi (CD-Demo(n) Tracks)' (Huume) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: 'Lodi (LP-Green River)' (Fantasy) *bob hund: 'Allt På Ett Kort (CD-Bob Hund)' (Silence) :(JP: 'Time for the Pig's Big 78, and this is one of a bunch of records I was given as a birthday present by Mick Ashman. It's very good, too.') *Kilauea Hawaiian Players: 'My Little Grass Shack (Pig's Big 78 2004)' (Decca) *1-Speed Bike: 'I Am a Pretzel On A Stealth Mission To Kill The President (7 inch)' (Broklyn Beats) :(JP: 'I played you earlier on the Fall track that was exclusive to the acetate that I was given as part of my birthday present, and I promised to play you the other side. On one side, the Fall, on the other side...we get more requests for Half Man Half Biscuit, I think, than for any other band through emails and text messages. This is a song that they've never actually recorded, but Nigel (Blackwell) must have remembered that I said it's my favourite Roy Orbison song. It's not actually a Roy Orbison song, but a song sung by Roy Orbison. So...') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'A Legend in My Time (12")' (VIP HML Dub) :(JP: 'Ah, you ought to hear me sing that. One of these days.') *4 Front: 'Freeze (12")' (Breakbeat Culture) This track is described by JP as 'a white label', with no details on it whatsoever, apart from the catalogue number, BBC021. This alone enabled its identification, five years after the fact. *h.p.stonji: 'Error Beauty (12" EP-Metic)' (Spezialmaterial) *Electric Wizard: 'Supercoven (CD-Supercoven)' (Southern Lord) (recording ends just before the conclusion of this very long track) File ;Name *John Peel 2004-08-31 from Sky+ ;Length *01:57:36 ;Other *Excellent quality at 192 kbps. ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online